Striptizer drzwi obok
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym John McGarrett zyje i dobrze się ma, nigdy nie utworzono Five O


**prompt: dobra, jakimś cudem w moim praniu znalazł się mundur oficera Marynarki Wojennej i jestem pewien, że to jedna z tych replik dla striptizerów**

* * *

Danny zaczął wyjmować swoje pranie z kosza, przeklinając fatalne pomysły Hawajczyków, aby zamieszczać pralnie w piwnicach budynku, który nie ma windy. Na szczęście nie mieszkał na ostatnim piętrze. Nie był zbyt wielkim fanem porządków domowych, ale uwielbiał czyste koszule i to było dostateczną motywacją, żeby wziąć się w garść.

Sprawdzał właśnie swój ulubiony krawat, na którym jeszcze nie tak dawno wylądowało kilka kropli krwi podejrzanego, kiedy jego wzrok padł na złote elementy, których na pewno nie miało żadne z jego ubrań. Mundur oficera Marynarki Wojennej nie był czymś, czego oczekiwał w swoim koszu na pranie i przez chwilę wgapiał się tępo w biały materiał. Przez chwilę sądził nawet, że to jakiś wyjątkowo zaawansowany spisek Kono i China, których marzeniem było, aby przyszedł na ich bal przebierańców, ale jemu wystarczało, że z Grace wychodzili wieczorem po cukierki.

Zresztą mundur był w rozmiarze XXL. Nie było szans, aby się w nim nie utopił.

I wtedy przed oczami stanął mu wysoki facet, który zawsze wracał o dziwnych porach do swojego mieszkania. Mijali się czasem na schodach i Danny kojarzył go głównie z tego, że mężczyzna miał świetny tyłek. Jakoś z biegiem czasu zaczął podejrzewać, że facet prowadzi jakiś własny interes na boku. Odwiedzali go podejrzani ludzie, którzy Danny'emu się bynajmniej nie podobali. Przez pewien czas sądził, że jego sąsiad mógłby być męską prostytutką. Nie miał stałych godzin pracy i z pewnością ta szemrana dzielnica nie była przeznaczona dla praworządnych obywateli.

Danny mógł się jednak mylić. Może jego sąsiad jest jedynie striptizerem. To nie byłoby takie najgorsze. Zdążył już przymknąć oko na handel trawką, który odbywał się piętro poniżej.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Danny spojrzał na mundur i przewiesił go przez ramię. Nie znał zbyt wielu sąsiadów nie bez powodu. Okolica naprawdę nie była cudowna.

Zapukał do drzwi w zasadzie nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym czy facet będzie w domu. W końcu jego zegar był tak szalony, że przebijał godziny pracy nawet Danny'ego. Tylko naiwni sądzili, że striptizerzy dorabiali sobie tylko popołudniami i nocami. Często mieli dorywcze prace z wpadaniem do cudzego biura lub urodziny zamówione przez pracowników. Nawet w New Jersey ktoś zrobił raz numer kapitanowi posterunku i dwie laski zaczęły rozbierać się w środku dnia w tak muzyki w Miami Vice.

Danny uważał ten żart za przedni, ale zatrzymane prostytutki, które miały trafić do cel, uważały to za obraźliwe. Pewnie zrobiłyby to za darmo, gdyby tylko ich nie zatrzymywano tym razem.

Drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się nagle, jakby facet czatował na niego, co nie miało sensu, bo mężczyzna miał na sobie w zasadzie tylko ręcznik i wydawał się spanikowany.

\- Dzięki Bogu! – krzyknął na widok Danny'ego.

\- Twój strój jakoś zmieszał się z moim praniem – powiedział, wyciągając w stronę faceta mundur.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

\- Wszędzie go dzisiaj szukałem. Jest mi potrzebny na wieczór – poinformował Danny'ego całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Chociaż może rozbieranie się przed rzeszą rozpiszczanych kobiet nie jest jednak powodem do wstydu. Danny próbował tego tylko raz z własną żoną i czuł się po tym niezręcznie przez kilka kolejnych tygodni.

\- Nie wątpię – wtrącił tylko.

Uśmiech faceta przestał być tak oślepiający, ale błysk w jego oku miał w sobie nutkę flirtu.

\- Może wejdziesz do środka? – zaproponował mężczyzna, chyba wcale nie speszony faktem, że nadal stał przed nim prawie całkiem nago. – Jakoś odwdzięczę się za odniesienie mojego munduru – rzucił i spojrzał na niego tak wymownie, że Danny'emu zrobiło się sucho w ustach.

W innych okolicznościach, gdyby Danny nie był gliną, a facet nie zarabiał jako striptizer, pewnie skusiłby się. Takie rzeczy jednak zdarzały się tylko w słabym porno. A to oznaczało, że mężczyzna jednak jest prostytutką, co fatalnie wpisałoby się do jego akt.

\- Nagabywanie jest karalne – poinformował faceta, który spojrzał na niego, jakby do niego nie docierało do Danny w ogóle mówi. – Jestem detektywem. A namawianie do nierządu jest czymś, za co możesz trafić za kratki – dodał, a potem po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie, ponieważ wspominanie w tym budynku, że był gliną, nie było na pewno dobrym pomysłem.

ooo

Kono zaśmiewała się z niego przez cały kolejny tydzień, kiedy powiedział jej, że ubranie jakiegoś striptizera zaplątało się z jego praniem. Chin zachował względny spokój, ale nucił melodię z Magic Mike'a, kiedy tylko mógł. Tylko Danny miał takiego pecha, że jedyna osoba, która podrywała go w tym piekle, okazała się męską dziwką. A może był to tylko striptizer z bonusami. Nie był pewien jak to się tutaj nazywało.

\- Mogłeś chociaż wziąć jego numer. Mój wieczór panieński niebawem – przypomniała mu Kono. – A jeśli jest tak przystojny jak mówiłeś…

\- To nie tylko striptizer – wszedł jej w słowo Danny i spojrzał na nią wymownie.

Usta Kono rozchyliły się, tworząc idealne 'o'.

\- Właśnie. Przypuszczam, że Adam nie byłby zadowolony z takiej rozrywki dla swojej przyszłej żony – powiedział. – Poza tym nie zaprosiłaś mnie jeszcze na twój wieczór panieński – przypomniał jej.

\- Myślałam, że będziesz wolał wyjść z Adamem i Chinem – zdziwiła się.

\- Gram do dwóch bramek. Nie widzę problemu, żeby wziąć udział w obu imprezach. Poza tym, może poderwę którąś z twoich druhen – powiedział, chociaż jego plany nie zakładały niczego podobnego.

Bardziej chciał zabrać z sobą Grace na tę część, gdzie dziewczęta bawiłyby się na basenie w Hiltonie. Potem podrzuciłby ją do Rachel i odnalazłby Adama i China, o ile byliby jeszcze w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nie miał ochoty na niezaplanowaną podróż do Chin.

ooo

Nie widział faceta przez kolejny tydzień i to było doskonałe, bo jakoś nie sądził, aby ich interakcje miały układać się pomyślnie. Skoro wiedział, trudno byłoby mu przymykać oko. Nie przepadał za śledzeniem sąsiadów, ale ci tutaj się nawet nie kryli ze swoją działalnością.

Nie sądził, żeby szybko miał okazję natknąć się na faceta. Znaleziono martwego marynarza w jednym z klubów na Oahu, a to oznaczało sporo papierkowej roboty. Marynarka Wojenna nie była zbyt dobrze ustosunkowana do miejscowej policji, odkąd cały czas zwijali imprezujących na przepustkach wojskowych. Danny miał w nosie czy nosili mundur. Jeśli nie potrafili się zachować, trafiali do celi i w pełni popierał policjantów, którzy zgarniali ich za każdym razem.

Prawo było takie samo dla wszystkich.

\- Dzisiaj przyjedzie łącznik z Marynarki – poinformowała go Kono.

A dzień zapowiadał się tak doskonale.

\- Pewnie kolejny dupek – mruknął Danny pod nosem.

\- Cicho, bo właśnie wchodzi. Wow, jeszcze nie jestem żoną, prawda? – rzuciła Kono, patrząc ponad jego głową.

Danny zamarł, kiedy tylko dostrzegł faceta.

\- Komandor Steve McGarrett – przedstawił się tamten, uśmiechając się krzywo na widok jego miny.

Danny pewnie połknąłby haczyk, gdyby nie Kono, która nadal pożerała faceta wzrokiem.

\- To nie żaden komandor tylko striptizer, który mieszka dwa mieszkania obok mnie – warknął zirytowany. – Moglibyście przestać mi wycinać numery. Jestem tutaj już pół roku. Musi być ktoś, kto przyjął się później – jęknął, ponieważ zaraz cały posterunek miał się dowiedzieć, że Danny mieszkał koło faceta, który tańczył nago za pieniądze.

Steve, a przynajmniej tak się przestawił – patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie nadążał. Histeryczny śmiech Kono w tle nie pomagał. Danny zamierzał podłożyć jej dodatnie testy ciążowe. Wiedział, że sprawdzała co jakiś czas czy nie popadła w tarapaty. Dwoje mogło grać w tę grę.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął Danny, bo pieprzony striptizer nie rozumiał, że musi się ulotnić.

\- Jestem Komandor Porucznik Steve McGarrett – powiedział facet bardzo powoli i sięgnął po coś, co wyglądało do złudzenia jak legitymacja.

A Danny widział takich dostatecznie dużo w życiu, aby być pewnym prawdziwości akurat tej.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się.

\- A jeśli nie wierzysz nadal. Możesz spytać mojego ojca. To John McGarrett, ufam, że nadal jest komendantem tego posterunku – dorzucił mężczyzna.

Kono natychmiast przestała się śmiać, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty.

\- Mundur był prawdziwy? – wyrwało się tylko Danny'emu.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, kiedy pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Marynarka mnie przysłała, bo ma dość tego, że zamykacie naszych w celach. Chcemy załatwić tę sprawę szybko i bez rozgłosu. Mam dla was informacje – poinformował go Steve. – A kiedy zakończycie śledztwo, mam nadzieję, że kiedy tym razem zaproszę cię na piwo albo dwa, nie uznasz, że to namawianie do nierządu – dodał szczerząc się do niego wrednie.

Danny poczuł rumieniec wpełzający mu na twarz.

Kono jedynie czknęła tym razem.


End file.
